


Departure

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "I can't."Written for the Big Damn Table - "ends" at fanfic100.





	Departure

"I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry."

It wasn't her, he reminded himself. Not completely. The problems lay on both sides and Luke was to blame as well. He'd wondered if this day would come, but he'd never imagined it'd be him saying the words.

He wanted to save her the embarrassment, he supposed. Save himself too from the question of whether or not he'd seen it coming.

She sighed and squeezed his hands one last time before pulling away. "I understand. Your job—"

He was always away for so long, the guilt had begun to eat at his heart.


End file.
